Grief
by Jewelbaby
Summary: This is probably gonna end up a series of short stories. This one is the beginning of Tim and Tony's relationship. Yes it is Slash
1. Chapter 1

Tony Dinozzo had just felt the lamp hit his head. He was laying on the concrete floor waiting for the backup and thinking that he really needed to stop going off on his own. At that moment Gibbs came in. "Put the weapon down." Gibbs said. McGee who was closest to Tony squatted and checked Tony's pulse. Tony who was conscious felt those fingers and it felt like Fire on his skin. Which at that time felt good. "He's got a pulse." McGee yelled to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and got the gun from petty officer. "Someone get Dinozzo to the hospital." Gibs said.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**HOSPITAL IN FLORIDA**

McGee stood in the corner as the doctor looked at Tony's head and Neck. "There don't seem to be any concussion. Glass cut your neck but not to bad." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Tony said. The doctor nodded and left. Tony straightened his collar and looked at McGee.

"Let's go before Gibbs decides to come and let them do a really painful procedure on me." Tony said standing. McGee nodded and walked behind Tony out of the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**NCIS **

Tony was eating his 3rd round of Advil and grimacing at the taste. "Headache Tony?" Kate Todd asked him.

"Yes. Getting hit with a lamp over the head ain't pleasant. Kate" Tony said smirking at her.

"Dinozzo Todd McGee meet me in MTAC now." Gibbs said. Tony stood and almost passed out.

"Whoa there Tony maybe you should take it easy on the aspirins." Kate said smiling. Tony nodded and kept on walking. Neither Tony nor Kate noticed Tim standing looking at the older male agent worriedly.

**VERY LATER THAT NIGHT**

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony was laid out on the couch switching channels when someone knocked on his door. "Coming." Tony said getting up and going to the door. "Probie?" Tony asked surprised at seeing the youngest agent there.

"Sorry to come by so late Tony. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Tim said.

"Come in." Tony said smiling at him and letting him in. Tim sat down on the couch and Tony sat beside him.

"I'm fine just my head hurts." Tony said leaning back.

"Good to know." Tim said.

Tony could see Tim was uncomfortable. "Ok Probie spill it. What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"How would yo go about telling someone you were in love with them?" Tim asked.

Tony looked shocked. "Wow. Never had anyone ask me for love advice." Tony said.

"Well I am. See I fell in love with a co worker. And the said co worker doesn't know it. And I was wondering how you would go about telling someone that you were in love with them." Tim said standing.

"Well Abby I think probably suspects it." Tony said clueless that McGee was talking about himself.

"It's not Abby." Tim said.

"Well if it ain't Abby then I guess just tell em how you feel and see if your feelings reciprocated." Tony said.

"Ok." Tim said and walked to sit beside Tony.

"I don't know how to say this but." Tim said.

"Just say it." Tony said smirking.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tim said. Tony was shocked.

"Oh god I knew this was a bad idea." Tim said but was shocked when he felt Tony's hands grip his face and pull him into a kiss. When they broke apart Tony smiled at the shocked looked.

"Y you feel the same way?" Tim asked.

"Have for a while." Tony said rubbing his thumb over Tim's cheek.

"Why all the talk about the women?" Tim asked.

"Well working under Gibbs and his rule number 12 I figured it would be safer to say I dated a lot of women. Instead of saying I was gay and get my ass chewed out." Tony said.

"Oh you're right there. But why didn't you say something sooner?" Tim asked leaning back into the couch and sighing.

"Just figured since you were always looking at Abby that you were straight. And I didn't want to put you in an awkward position." Tony said laying his hand on Tim's leg and looked questioningly at him.

Tim took it and held it there. "Me and Abby are just friends. Man how could we both been so blind." Tim said.

"I have no clue. But I do know if I stay awake any longer it's gonna be a miracle. Whatever aspirin has in it makes me sleepy." Tony said.

Tim smirked and stood up. "I'll leave so you can get some rest." Tim said bending and placing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips but was more surprised and when Tony stood up and kissed him more passionately.

"Bed is big enough for 2 . Stay." Tony said.

"Gladly." Tim said kissing Tony again. That was how they spent the night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Monday will be my update days. So all stories will be updated on Monday's if they have new chapters. _**

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**NCIS -BULL PEN**

Tony and Tim had kept their relationship a secret. Going to work separately and making sure no one seen em. It was 8 am on Monday morning when Gibbs came in and stopped at Tony's desk. "We got a case. A couple found a body down in Richmond. They want us on the case." Gibbs said.

"I'll get the truck." Tony said.

"I'll grab gear." Kate said. McGee followed after them smirking at his view.

**CRIME SCENE -RICHMOND VA.**

**10: AM**

Tony and Kate got out and got stuff following Gibbs. Tim was following suddenly seen Tony's shoulders tense. "Oh dear god." Tony whispered looking at the body before him.

"What is it Dinozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"I know him. His name is David Grimaldi-Dinozzo." Tony said taking a deep breath.

"What?" Kate asked.

"He's my nephew. He just joined the forces a few months ago." Tony said. The officer in charge nodded at Gibbs indicating Tony was right.

"Dinozzo come with me." Gibbs said softly and Tony followed him to the back of the truck.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't take you off this case?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I can tell you stuff you'll likely need to solve this case. And I would like to lay hands on who did this to my nephew." Tony said emotionless.

"Alright. But I swear Dinozzo you mess it up and you'll be riding a desk til it's done. Got it?" Gibbs said.

"Got it." Tony said.

**2: PM**

**NCIS- MORGUE**

Tony and Gibbs walked into Ducky's domain and nodded at him. "Dear Anthony let me say how sorry I am for your loss. Have you contacted his family yet?" Ducky asked.

"Not yet. Duck. Waiting for the right time." Tony said softly.

"Alright. Well our dear Lad here wasn't stabbed he was tortured." Ducky said.

"Tortured?" Gibbs asked.

"Indeed. The stab wound was probably a blessing to him. He looks to have been starved." Ducky said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sorry to say. He looks to have been molested as well." Ducky said. Tony had to grab onto the counter to not fall.

"Thanks Duck. Come on Dinozzo." Gibbs said guiding Tony out of the morgue.

**4: PM**

**NCIS -CONFERENCE ROOM**

Tony was sitting alone in the room when the door opened to show Tim standing there with a cup of coffee with him. "Thought you might need this." He said sitting it in front of Tony. Tim looked around and seen no one looking and kissed Tony's head lightly.

"Thanks. Needed both." Tony said smiling his rare soft smiles.

"You call em?" Tim asked.

"No. Trying to figure out what to say." Tony said.

Tim nodded and rubbed his back. "Just tell him that you need them to come down here." Tim said.

"Yeah." Tony said picking up the phone. It was answered by his sister in law. "Gloria? I have something to tell you." Tony said. Tim listened in on the conversation gripping Tony's hand when he seen Tony try to crumble. Sometimes he just liked being the supporter.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok if this seems out of place. It probably is. I am having problems with getting my chapter 3 up. So consider yourselves warned. **

**NOVEMBER 14TH **

**NCIS BULL PEN**

**10: AM**

Tony had been running down a lead on his nephew when Gibbs called him and told him to come back to the office. When he got in he seen Vincent Dinozzo standing at Gibbs desk. Tim was sitting looking at his computer. Kate who was down with Duck came up behind him. "Who's the guy with Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Someone who I really don't wanna see." Tony said. Tony cleared his throat and went to his desk.

"Listen Mr. Dinozzo we're doing everything we can to find who did this to your grandson." Gibbs said.

"And who is we. I only see one other agent." Vincent said.

"Well my other Agents just walked in. Vincent Dinozz meet Anthony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd." Gibbs said. Tony smirked when Vincent turned and looked at him.

"Anthony." Vincent said.

"Dad." Tony said evenly.

"You never mentioned that you worked for NCIS." Vincent said.

"You never showed any interest." Tony said dropping his bag beside his desk and grabbing a folder.

"Have you found your nephews murderer?" Vincent asked.

'As Agent Gibbs told you we're working on it." Tony said. Vincent seemed to be pondering that. Just then Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs said.

'Are you sure Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Alright. Gibbs said hanging up. "Abby got a match. McGee you and Kate go pick up Sgt. McEntire." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs could I borrow my son for a few minutes?" Vincent asked. Tim who was at the front of Tony's desk and gave him a confused look. Tony told him with his eyes he would tell him later. McGee was with Kate in the elevator going down when Vincent cleared his throat.

"May we?" Vincent asked.

"Conference room Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss." Tony said.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Tony stormed and sat down. "What the hell are you doing here." Tony asked.

"Watch your language with me. I'm here cause your nephew was murdered." Vincent said.

"Yeah well it hasn't been a real secret that you didn't care for Gloria or David." Tony said.

"I grew to love David. He just needed to be shown directions." Vincent said.

"Oh like you tried to show me. Come on Vinny the boy was killed. Let Danny and Gloria grieve. In peace." Tony said.

"He's my grandson. I have every right to grieve. And know if your boss found the murderer. And I'll ask you to please reframe from calling me Vinny. I am your father. Don't forget it." Vincent said.

Just then Gibbs stepped into the room. "McGee and Kate have brought our suspect in. Want in on the interrogation?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was stunned. "Sure boss." Tony said turning to Vincent.

"We done? Father." Tony said glaring at him. Vincent nodded and Tony left behind Gibbs. Once in the hall Gibbs questioned Tony about his dad.

"I'll explain later. Let's just see what this guy has to say." Tony said.

**1: PM**

Tony was working on his report when Kate and Gibbs came back in from another interview. "Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. But he did mention that he was hired." Kate said. McGee who had been quietly on phone messages looked up.

"Who?" He asked.

Gibbs shot a glance in Tony's direction and sighed. "Vincent Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony snapped his head up and cursed. "Somehow I knew he was in on this." Tony said.

"Know where he would be at?" Gibbs asked.

"Hotel maybe. I'll call and look for him." Tony said.

**4: PM**

**LOCAL HOTEL**

Tony and Gibbs walked into the hotel and walked straight to the room Vincent was staying in. Tony inserted the key card and walked to catch Vincent in bed with another woman besides Julia Dinozzo. "Get your sorry ass up." Tony said.

The girl looked at Tony and then to Vincent. "Vinny who is that?" She asked.

"That is my ungrateful son." Vincent said.

"Get up before I yank you up." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs sorry you had to see me in this indecent position." Vincent said.

"Get dressed and I won't." Gibbs said.

**NCIS INTERROGATION ROOM**

Tony had been granted to be in the interrogation with his Father. McGee and Kate were in the observation room.. "How do you know the victim?" Gibbs asked.

"What is this. You know how I know him." Vincent said.

Tony leaned on his hands next to his father and got next to his ear. "Answer the man." Tony said harshly.

"He's my grandson." Vincent said..

"Who's Dave Mince?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea." Vincent said smugly. It was all Tony could do not to pick him up and shove against a wall.

"Alright. Why would he claim that you hired him to rough up your grandson?" Tony asked.

"He said that. That's ludacris. Why would I do that?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know Mr. Dinozzo. But when I find out I'll let you know." Gibbs said standing. "Tony we're done." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs mind if I have a moment alone with my son?" Vincent asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony who just nodded. "I'll be at my desk." Gibbs said. What Tony knew and Vincent didn't was this was part of the plan. Gibbs was going to the observation room.

"He took the bait." Gibbs said to Kate and McGee.

"Sit down Anthony." Vincent said.

"Think I'll stand. Thanks all the same." Tony said.

"When were you gonna tell me that your nephew was gay?" Vincent asked.

"Probably bout the time you were gonna tell me you hired someone to rough him up. Come on dad gonna do the same thing you did to me?" Tony asked.

Vincent glared. "I just did what I thought needed to be done." Vincent said.

"Having your bruits beating me up cause I'm not to your liking was a bit extreme." Tony said.

"Well you were stubborn." Vincent said.

"Listen my boss is right. If you have something to hide he'll find it. And it won't be pretty." Tony said.

"Well good thing I don't have nothing to hide." Vincent said standing up.

"Good day Anthony." Vincent said leaving the room. Tony closed his eyes and bowed his head. They weren't getting anywhere fast.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**8: PM**

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Gibbs had sent everyone home at 6:30. No new leads. Tony woulda been satisfied if he coulda told Gloria and Daniel that they had their sons killer. But he couldn't. No but he suspected he knew who did it. He was surprised to hear the key in the lock. He had give Tim a key about the 2nd week into their relationship. "Hey." Tim said dropping a duffel bag beside the couch.

"Hey. Abby have you down in her lab doing some more checking?" Tony asked getting up and going into the kitchen for another beer.

"Yeah.. She thinks she cracked the pass word. On the computer." Tim said excepting the beer.

"What is it?" Tony asked leaning back into the couch cushions.

"She hasn't quite cracked it. I told her I wanted to get home and get some sleep." Tim said.

Tony smirked. "She would have a field day if she knew you were coming here." Tony said. "Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Tim said getting a bit more comfortable on the couch.

"So Vincent Dinozzo is your dad?" Tim said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Why didn't you say anything about us. Or introduce us?" Tim asked.

Tony looked at him surprised. "Cause Babe I didn't wanna introduce you for the mere fact he is a piece of crap and you don't need to know him." Tony said.

"What were you talking about him hiring some men to teach you a lesson?" Tim asked.

Tony looked from the tv show he was watching. "Oh I forgot you were in the observation room." Tony said.

"Yeah. So you gonna tell me or am I gonna be in the dark?" Tim ask.

Tony laced his fingers through Tim's and smiled softly. "No I'll tell you. I just don't want you to get go off and get mad. Ok?" Tony asked.

Tim squeezed his hand and nodded. "I can't promise that. But I won't try anything stupid." Tim said.

"When I was 18 I figured out I liked guys more than girls. Yeah I dated them but that was it. Nothing to brag about. Well one night one of Vincent's goons that he hired to follow me showed up at a club I was at. It was for underage kids and anyone could do what they wanted as long as it was legal." Tony said sighing.

"Any ways the goon came over and picked me up by my arms and carried me out. Little did I know daddy dearest was waiting for me out back." Tony said.

"Did he just stand there and let them beat you?" Tim asked shocked.

"Yeah. Stood by smiling actually. When they were done I went home with broken ribs a busted lip and some hairline fractures. My mom asked about it and Dad said I got drunk and fell down some stairs." Tony said.

"He lied to your mom? Amazing what great lengths your dad went through to keep it a secret. Did your mom ever find out?" Tim asked.

"No. Danny did tho. He just didn't say nothing. That's why when David came out and told em he was gay a couple years ago it wasn't a big deal. Danny told him to come to me." Tony said.

Tim scootched up a little and Tony laid out on him a little more. "Do you think your dad had David roughed up?" Tim asked running his hand over Tony's stomach.

"Yeah I do. Sad to say but I do. He hired those men. I have to tell Danny and Gloria." Tony said.

"Well let's solve the case first then you can tell em. Ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Mind if we just stay here?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. Mind if I run and get a shower. I'll be bak in 10 minutes. I promise." Tim said.

"Alright." Tony said feeling Tim pick his head up and move out from under him. What he didn't expect was Tim to kiss his forehead.

"What your dad said in the interrogation room it isn't true. You're very important to me." Tim said.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Tony said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**NOVEMBER 15TH 7: AM**

**DINOZZO'S APARTMENT.**

Tony was laid out on his bed when he felt a hand rub his stomach. "Mmmm. What time is it?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"7. We probably better get up and get dressed." Tim said.

"Do I have to. I have to go in and see if I can salvage what my father caused." Tony said.

"I'm sure you can Tony. I have a lot of faith in you." Tim said rubbing slow circles on Tony's lean stomach.

"Faith huh. Wish I had Faith in myself." Tony said laying his hand on Tim's to stop it.

"Come on babe let's go and face the day." Tim said sitting up and pulling Tony with him.

**9: AM**

**NCIS- BULL PEN**

Tim and Tony had gotten into work a little after 8 this morning to find Kate at her desk looking into other possible suspects. Kate who had been looking into the suspects threw her pen down and sighed. "Tony your Nephew was a respectable guy. He was well liked. All his platoon liked him. Heck he had 3 of the female officers smitten. I can't find anyone who would want to kill him." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "I could think of someone. But we have hardly any evidence on him." Tony said just as Gibbs came tearing through .

"Tony do you know a Eric Tompson?" Gibbs asked.

"Used to come over he was my father's "Friend" Why?" Tony asked.

"He had a kid enlisted with David." Gibbs said. Tony looked at him knowingly.

"Maybe him and David were together." Kate said.

"I'll find out." Tony said picking his desk phone up.

"Gloria?" Tony asked.

"Hey could you do me a favor and come down here. It's something to do with David." He said.

"Ok. Yeah just come to my desk. Ok see ya in a few." Tony said hanging up. "Her and Danny will be here shortly." Tony said.

"K. Tim when they get here you and Tony talk with them. Just don't out yourself." Gibbs said. Tony and Tim both looked at each other.

"You knew?" Tony asked softly.

"No Dinozzo I was guessing. Yes I knew." Gibbs said.

Tim who looked pale finally spoke. "What are you planning to do about... It?" He asked.

Gibbs turned to him and looked at him hard. "I ain't doing nothing. Just don't bring it to work with you. And do not do anything inappropriate." Gibbs said.

"Yes Yes sir." Tim said. Tony smirked at Tim from his desk.

**10: AM**

Gloria and Daniel came in and stood awkwardly in front of Tony. "Hey guys." Tony said standing.

""Hey Bro. Gloria said that you needed to talk to us about Danny? Have you found who mur..." David couldn't say it.

"We think we have a lead. Come on we can talk in the conference room." Tony said standing and nodding for Tim to follow. He figured he'd need his strength more than anything.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Tony directed Danny and Gloria to sit down at the table. Him and Tim took seats in front of them. "Did you know a Mike Tompson." Tony asked. Gloria and Danny both looked at each other.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Well he was David's boyfriend. They never said nothing cause of them being in the unit." Gloria said.

"Do you think he killed David?" Danny asked.

"We haven't ruled it out yet. But we did find a check from Mike's father to James." Tim said.

Danny looked at Tony. "Our father was in on this?" He asked livid.

"We brought him in for questioning." Tony clarified.

Gloria looked down. "We want to take Danny back to Virginia and bury him. When can we do it?" She asked.

"Probably in a few days. We got to get this SOB." Tony said laying his hand on hers. Tim watched Tony interact with his family. What he didn't know was that Danny and Gloria was figuring it out for themselves.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**4: PM**

**NCIS - BULL PEN**

Tony had hit enter when his cell phone rang with text message. He glanced down and seen that it was Tim's email address and smirked. _"You want me to come to VA with you?" _The message read. Tony just looked over at McGee and gave a slight nod. Tim smirked and was startled when Abby bound up the stairs. "I got it. The DNA sample came back with a match. Eric Tompson was there at the bunkers." Abby said.

"So he could've been there seeing Mike." Kate said from her desk.

"But it was on David's bed sheets." Abby said.

Tony looked up. "Oh no. He found out." Tony said.

"Found out what?" Gibbs asked.

"That Mike and David were seeing each other." Tim said.

"So wait maybe Eric didn't like that his son was seeing another guy and went to talk to David." Kate said.

"Get Eric Tompson in here." Gibbs said.

"On it." Tony said standing and grabbing his gun.

"Kate you go too." Gibbs said. Tim watched Tony with a concerned look and seen the glare he sent Gibbs but didn't say nothing.

**ERIC TOMPSON'S HOUSE**

Tony and Kate pulled up and got out. They were surprised to see James' car there. Tony laid his hand on his gun. Walking up to the door they heard loud voice raised. "Oh come on James. We need to get that arrogant kid of yours off of the case." Eric said. Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"I know Eric. But they already suspect me." Edward said.

"God if anyone finds out we were working together to have David killed we'll get it bad." Eric said. Tony and Kate nodded.

"Oh you got that right Mr. Tompson. You're both under arrest for the murder of David Dinozzo." Kate said pulling cuffs out of her pocket.

"What. Who the hell are you?" Eric asked.

"She's my partner. Mr. Tompson you have the right to remain silent." Tony said clasping handcuffs on James' wrists.

"Anthony you are making a big mistake." James said.

"No Father you made a big mistake." Tony said slamming James against the wall.

"Come on Tony let's take them in." Kate said backing Tompson up.

**5: PM**

**NCIS -OBSERVATION ROOM**

Tony Kate and McGee were standing in the first Observation room watching as Gibbs walked into the Interrogation room and sat down in front of Eric Tompson. McGee who was beside Tony discreetly took his hand. Tony looked down and smiled softly. "I can't believe they were working together." Tim said.

"Yeah. Dad has friends where he needs em." Tony said keeping his eyes on Eric. Gibbs sat down and looked at Eric.

"How d you know David Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He was a friend's grandson. Not to mention my son's friend." Eric said.

"Did you know your son is gay?" Gibbs asked.

"I did. But what does that have to do with the Dinozzo boy being killed?" Eric asked.

"Did you know that the Dinozzo boy and your son were in a intimate relationship?" Gibbs asked. Tony stiffened and Tim squeezed his hand.

"I did. I didn't care for it none." Eric said looking down.

"Did you know James Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes me and him went to College together. I was proud of my boy Agent Gibbs. But him being gay was too much." Eric said.

"You wanna try explaining to Dinozzo's parents why his body is in the morgue and not being shipped home for a proper burial." Gibbs asked.

"Listen James came to me and said his grand son was gay. And we figured out that Mike and him were seeing each other. I told James I didn't like it. Next thing I knew he was planning to kill David. Asked if I wanted Mike taken care of too." Eric said.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked.

"I told him no. I love my son." Gibbs said. Tony slammed out of the Observation room and left NCIS. Tim was gonna go after him but decided Tony needed his time. Gibbs stepped out of the Observation room and noticed he was one man short.

"Where's Dinozzo?" He asked.

"Left. My guess going to James." Kate said. Gibbs made a dash for the next Interrogation room.

**JAMES'S INTERROGATION ROOM**

Tony stormed in and yanked James up by the shirt collar. "What the hell are you doing dear boy.," James said.

"Don't dear boy me. You Son of a bitch you had him killed. You played this whole team like a fiddle. Not no more." Tony said slamming him into the wall. Gibbs and Tim came in just then and pulled Tony off of him.

"If I have to I will make you pay myself." Tony said straining to get out of Tim's embrace.

"DINOZZO SHUT THE HELL UP." Gibbs yelled. "Get him out of here McGee." Gibbs said.

"Come on Tony let's go get something to drink." Tim said pushing his lover out of the interrogation room.

"You need to reign that boy in Agent Gibbs." James said.

Gibbs turned to him and snarled. "Kate book him for murder." Gibbs said. Kate did so gladly.

**NOVEMBER 21ST **

**ROANOKE VIRGINIA - DANIEL/GLORIA'S HOUSE**

Tony was laid out on the bed in the guest room . Tim was in the shower getting ready for dinner. Gloria and Daniel were talking with Davy's lover Mike Tompson. Tony was thinking of meeting David when he felt the bed dip. "You ok?" Tim asked.

"Tired." Tony said.

"What time do you think Dinner will be?" Tim asked.

"Probably in a couple hours." Tony said looking at the clock.

"Why don't you nap. I'm gonna call Gibbs. Abby has been threatening him." Tim said.

"Alright. Tim?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Tim asked looking back at him.

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad you did. Danny and Gloria I think felt at ease with us here." Tony said laying and hand on Tim's.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have been anywhere else." Tim said kissing Tony. Neither noticed Danny looking at them.

"Go call Gibbs." Tony said breaking the kiss. Tim smiled and watched Tony curl up on his side for his nap.

**LIVING ROOM**

Danny was sitting in his chair thinking of his little brother and his lover. A fond smile on his face. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt your privacy." Tim said backing out.

"No Agent McGee please come on in." Daniel said.

"I was just calling me and Tony's boss. Our lab rat is threatening him." Tim said.

Danny smirked. "Tony napping?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Been a long day. He drove all the way here. How is your wife?" Tim asked.

"Ok. She'll have good days and bad days." Danny said.

"I have a feeling everyone who loses a child has those." Tim said.

"Agent McGee how long have you and my brother been seeing each other?" Danny asked. Tim who was shocked almost choked.

"Danny dontcha know you're supposed to leave the potentials alone." Tony asked coming into the room.

"Sorry Lil bro. You wanna share?" Danny asked.

"Almost a month." Tony said sitting down next to Tim.

"Well then I guess it's high time he come to Thanksgiving." Danny said.

"Danny we had already discussed it and we're gonna stay til Friday.," Tony said.

"Good. Well I better check on Gloria and Mike." Danny said getting up.

Tim leaned back and looked at Tony. "You know we can't leave Gibbs two men down for long." Tim said.

"Yes. But Gibbs don't need you right now. I do tho." Tony said letting the walls he had built during the case and funeral crumble. Tim held his arms out and let Tony crumble in them. Tim kissed his head. It was decided them that they'd stay for Thanksgiving. Tim also remember what his mom told him. Grief can tare people up. Or bring em together. It brought Tony and Tim together.

END

Well this stories ends the first month of love. Stay tuned for the next month in CHAINED WORRIES. Which the firs tchapter will be up Monday.

Jenni


End file.
